Buschea & Lions
by Ebonygriot
Summary: What if there had been one dragon still alive when Lorn & Draca thought they were the last two? And What if the remaining dragon had been living separate from the other dragons for centuries before they practically became extinct?
1. Chapter 1

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[This is my first attempt at fanfiction so honest and critical reviews welcome.

Notes on thoughts speech: 'spoken language' ; **Dragon sspeak**; [mind to mind thoughts ; _individual character thoughts._

A little bit of a warning if you don't like stories told in mainly narration as told by story tellers you might want to skip the first 4 chapters. Dialogue doesn't begin to feature much before chapt 5. There is a reason for this trust me.

**Backstory: **

People and animals have always existed alongside each other in different lands. Some are aware of and in contact with each other. Others exist quite separately and are merely thought of as myth. Often fighting or struggling to control or hold onto the resources around them, their relationship, or the lack of it, was an important marker on how each group of being lived.

Initially the dominant beings were dragons. Matriarchal based creatures who considered themselves as the guardians of the land and sentient beings. Dragons didn't have much contact with those other sentient beings who they sought to protect. Lines of communication between the guardians and their wards were not open.

There was one exception. Buschea was a young, quite unique, curious, small and very observant young female dragon. Fascinated by the dance of life that took place within groups of any kind for survival Buschea wandered closer to her wards than other dragons.

This story is told through her observed memories and random interactions through eons of time not usefully measured in human terms.

[_At the root of this story I asked the questions: What if there had been one dragon still alive when Lorn & Draca thought they were the last two? And What if the remaining dragon had been living separate from the other dragons for centuries before they practically became extinct_? See what you think and don't forget send in honest R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

**Chapter 2: Dragons**

**Before the time of three realms there was only dragon lands and lore.**

Buschea had been a young dragon when she began drifting to the outskirts of the dragon clans society. As the decades rolled by she increasingly considered herself a voyeur, observing but not taking part in the dances of conflict, melodies of love and webs of collective connection that was dragonkind.

She was part and yet separate of the dances and melodies of changes that brought about the changes of to demise of her kind.

Even at the zenith of the dragon's experience of life Buschea had already began to be seen as a stranger within. Buschea began to make deep spiritual connections and friendships with other kinds. In particular she was seen as a spiritual kin-cub to the lions in the land Azaina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

**Chapter 3: Azaina**

One of Buschea's dearest friends had been had been Nia, a feisty, beautiful and emotionally generous lioness named Nia. She often thought that If it hadn't been for the welcome she received from Nia others from the circles of lion prides others in the lands of Azaina wouldn't have been as willing to relate to her and embrace her into their circle of life and survival.

Buschea's drift from dragon-kind had never been intentional. She hadn't been treated unkindly but she had a quiet presence that made her increasingly long absences, well unremarkable. Her connections with Nia and other kinds transformed her sense of self.

From thoughts of how dragon kind existed, played and survived as the only frame to assess herself. She now noticed she was part of a larger more expansive and complex connection.

She was small for her kind and had uniquely been gifted with a coating of iridescent scales that could meld into the colour of any background she was in. Depending on the state of her emotions there were times when she was to all intense purposes invisible to the naked eye, visible if you focussed internally and found and place of inner calm and control. Well that's how she'd explained it to Nia anyway.

Nia got up and stretched, cleaning her paws and whiskers of their latest meal. [Tell me again Buschi, her affectionate name for her new honourary sister, why doesn't your clan notice your absence for what is it, half a decade now?

Buschea sighed, and looked Nia straight in the eye and quiet smile creating a twinkle in the centre of her stare[I'm a quiet observer among dragons of action, passion, intense with the living! Growling softly, a sure indicator she'd gone past being patience of waiting for Buschea to say simply what she meant. Nia shook her head and irritably refocused on Buschea.

[Can I have that in clear language that I can understand now? Nia's eyes holding onto Buschea's, often wandering, black eyed gaze. Buschea felt warm inside, this is one of the reason's she felt sisterhood and kinship here. No-one let her get away with any happy horse or elephant manure!' In this pride or the surrounding communities of humans and other creatures of Azaina Buschea found very irreverent questions making her explain herself.

Buschea got a lot of practice at laughing at herself and just being present in each moment of life. Questions raised from these new view points and perspectives brought in sharp relief things about herself personally and dragons as a group that she hadn't questioned. It was refreshing to reflect with others on things often thought too small or common to discuss among dragon kind.

What she loved about this place of her new friends/ family / pride was the underlying respect for all life. Among one of the human villages she frequently visited they killed only for food. Alcohol was often used to pay libation to the spirit of whatever creature they had killed.

Frequently Buschea was told stories and group histories of how each kind saw their group connection to the world. These histories, stories reflected the distinct cultural norms and belief systems of each group of kind as she'd increasingly thought of them as. Within each kinship circle, Buschea was given access to; she noticed the reoccurring descriptions and distinct ways being part of a circle of life.

Each kind finding its own battle and celebration for life, whilst being aware of being one among many kinds. Yes they had battles, disputes, hunts but it was as a part of a cycle of life rather than aggression and conflict for its own sake. Well that's how she had found it in the beginning. Later after the change of guardians there was …. Selfishness and greed. But that came later

'Ok, I keep quiet and spend so much time by myself that no-one notices my long absences!'

[Nia, I hope you're not stretching your nuzzle too far into Nia's snout, she's our sister and we don't need you turning her off the rest of us. This last comment was sent with a deep growl by Saba, made safe by the accompanying purring. Saba was Nia's mate and although he loved her found her intrusion into the lives and choices of others way beyond the need for collective living that was vital to the survival of any lion pride.

**And then the changes had occurred – the Blood emerge**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

**Chapter 4: ****Early years of the Blood**

On one of her rare journey's back to the lands of dragon kind Buschea, noticed a visiting change in the air, sea and land. It felt like kind of 'mourning'. It was as though the world itself was grieving. Through her unobtrusive journey she realised that it was for grief for the demise of dragons that she was witnessing. Somehow the shield she had constructed around Azaina over the years had pulled her a little out of the time of dragons and she wasn't feeling the pull to darkness she was observing in other dragons.

Something else was happening – the air was pregnant with the gifts of the guardians, the other name for her kind. She watched as something was transforming the life of other kinds whom the dragons had observed but had very little interactions with, apart from her own strange wanderings and new friendships.

Journeying through familiar and unfamiliar territories she began to understand what was changing. Through the gifting of 'scales' one of her elders, Draeca, from a kinship clan was imparting the responsibility of guardian to a small number other forms of life with sentient awareness of self, others and the central web of life.

Buschea paused, not sure why she chose not to reveal herself to what could be the last two members of her kind. She watched the worlds change mesmerised by the new beauty and synergy that danced in celebration of new life energies, power with duty.


	5. Chapter 6

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

**Chapter 5: Friends in the woods**

**Kaeleer**

Marion and Tassle were out on one of their rare excursions together into the woodland surrounding Ebon Askavi. They were supposedly out collecting mushrooms and all manner of plants, insects and bark for Marion's dyes.

Tassle skirted in and out of the meandering path they were taking insisting on marking their territory as he went. Although they were both wore Purple Dusk jewels Tassle felt it important to protect his friend in the wild, his natural terrain. In the same way he looked for Marian and her Warlord Prince husband, Lucivar Yaslana, to guide and protect him when he ventured, infrequently into the strange world of humans.

Wearing the same jewels was perhaps part of the reason that these two fell into easy companionship. Each found it easy to 'speak', play or simply spend periods in silence, while each was caught in the reflections of their respective thoughts.

Lucivar was minding young 5 year old Luthvian and her older brothers, Saetar 14 and Daemonar 16. It wasn't that Marian worried that Lucivar couldn't look after his three children. It was just that his 'looking after' them often involved more boisterous activities than her children could think up themselves.

Recent episodes of wild water rafting, building swinging platforms between trees, using craft and branches!! Two recent examples of what happened when Lucivar was given unfetted and free reign of being the lead parent. Mother night please don't let Lucivar think it's time for another adventure for their brood.

What they were felt they were doing was breaking free of the eyrie for a while to reconnect as friends, catch up of their respective family 'dramas' and generally have a cool time with someone who was as good as spend time in respective quiet reflection as in easy banter, discussion and laughter.

[Look over there Tassle; can you see that lovely line of ducks at the rivers edge? The chicks just keep meandering in what looks like meaningless circles

Tassle, whose ears were pricked forward in his alert mode crouched a little so as not to disturb the procession that they observed. [Too little meat to make hunting prey

Marian shucked her shoulders and held in her laughter, this was a typical view of why it is worth viewing other creatures from Tassle' point of view.

[Oh Tassle I was just noticing how cute they were. Don't you ever just…. that comment was not completed as Marian noted the low grumbling coming from her wolf companion. Understanding that growl and the defensive stance that Tassle moved into, with smooth reflexes, was an indication of danger.

The question was what had alerted Tassle to potential danger?


	6. Chapter 5

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

Chapter 10: Family Tensions and Fractures

Ebon Askavi

Ama along with her daughter Aschan and her son Chaonar are accompanying Jadua, Indra the children of the clan-pride Queen Imaani. Indra's mate Rasq is also travelling with this group. They have with them around a thousand survivors of what had started out as two and half thousand kindred and people.

Ama wears her hair short but is no less feminine in her looks. Aschan who has just started delving into yet another trend in clothing wears layers of clothing in tones of rust, ochre and orange. This is her earth tone phase after all.

Chaonar has been getting on Aschan's very last nerve as he continues to taunt her about how she can't wrap her head very well. Using the cloths which she had woven before the start of the journey she'd tried to adapt some of the styles she'd seen her older sister Akosian use.

'Yes Chaonar it might have been useful if I had paid attention while Akosian had been showing her how to wrap the cloths. Brother why don't you just get a life and stop bugging me'

Hearing the seething tones in her voice this brother came up beside her looked at her precarious looking head wrap and asked. 'do you want me to re-wrap that for you?'

Although tempted to kick him in his family fruit. Aschan knew he had more of a knack at wrapping heads that she did, only because he flirted with so many woman as he advised them in their artful head wrapping. Aschan sucked salt and merely nodded keeping her lips pursed together. She didn't trust what she would say to him right now. Hell's fire why did the ripe shit have to look so smug.

They had camped for the night near a river which led to the woods they were due to travel through tomorrow. Sitting on a rock with a blanket spread over it Aschan waited for Chaonar to beginning re-wrapping her hair. She could feel that it felt firmer straight away.

'Thanks.' She mumbled as she got up of the stone and went to the river before the dusk made it impossible to see her reflection.

[Why do you get so much fun out of tormenting you little sister Chaonar? Indra enquired as she passed a giggling Chaonar.

Looking round at the lioness he smiled, 'Well you aren't so easy to rile, Jadua and Rashq would give as good as I could in any tormenting stakes. That just leaves good old Aschan.'

[What about your nephew Oriar? he can be quite humorous you know Indra had felt Chaonars body stiffen and his mood turn cold as soon as she mentioned Oriar's name. She had known this was the reaction she would get but she wasn't going to keep going along with so many other first circle members who danced around Chaonar's unrelenting rejection of his sister's child.

'I'll go a make sure the perimeters are secure for the night' Chaonar threw over his shoulder before making his rounds of the campsite.

'Was that another one of you attempt to get Chaonar to acknowledge that I exist bright fire?'

Oriar was sitting on a nearby tree stump watching as his friend the lioness approached him. His affectionate and deliberately annoying use of the name he had always called her, which was after all the meaning of her name, was an attempt to calm his friend a little.

Swatting his thigh with her paw, claws sheathed, Indra indicated for Oriar to make some space for her on the overturned log. Reshuffling to get into a comfortable position where he could still look into his friends eye Oriar sighed.

'I give up Indra, Chaonar's never going to get past me being the son of the man who raped his sister. I almost wish mama had taken me with her group. It's been harder on this journey than in our own village. Back there we both had regular patterns and routine that safely avoided each other.'

Darkness knows he was sick of being made to feel he should apologise for his existence by his uncle. Over the months of the journey to this new land the simmering resentment he felt towards his uncle had grown.

[Mother Night don't be going all soft and poor me on me right now Ori. You never quit before don't start now or you and I are going to have to wrestle again. Did the healer manage to get the marks out of you skin by the way.

'Crazy bitch, I don't know how your poor mate Rasq puts up with you.' [I prefer lioness to bitch just don't you forget it how snarly I can get.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while. Oriar gentling stoking his friends fur behind her right ear as she purred contentedly.

From the distance Ama had watched the exchange between her son and Indra. Although too far away to hear the exchange she knew what had passed between the two. Indra liked Chaonar but she was fiercely protective of Oriar, who had more kindred than human friends.

She had tried to talk to her son about the tension caused by his constant avoidance of Oriar. Oh he was never offensive or rude to the boy he just seemed to pretend that the youngster didn't exist.

'Indra, Oriar I'm going to say goodnight to Buschea would you like to come?' Lioness and young man swiftly moved towards Ama eager to take up this treat. Everyone loved spending time with Buschea. They all knew the extra shielding she provided the young and the old was taking its toll on her although they tried not to bother her the young especially missed being able to regularly drop in her lair back at the village.

**Greetingss Oriar, Indra it is sso good to ssee you both. I'm sorry I don't get to sssee you and the other young oness so much thesse dayss **

Indra and Oriar hugged and snuggled Buschea. 'If you promise not to bother Buschea with questions or prattle you can both sleep here tonight.' Announced Ama. She knew how much Buschea missed nights with the young.

Indra and Oriar were the too that were least likely to bother Buschea with chatter. Ama called in the sleeping mat for Indra and the Sleeping bag for Oriar. On both she put gentle warming spells. At the same time she sent a message to let Rasq know that Indra wouldn't be returning to their den for the night.

Ama excused herself and returned to the main campsite for the night. As the two slept by the grande damme she gently sent soothing emotions and thoughts to help ease them into a restful sleep for the night. Tomorrow these two and Oriar's Aunt would go out to meet the children of Draca and Lorn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

**Chapter 7: 'Greetings We Come In Peace'**

Imaani, Nayati and Akosian led the slow procession towards and unknown reception. Buschea had assured them this was the place they would find refuge. Darkness hope that the other group of clan-pride members had reached their destination.

Ahead of them was an impressive and overpowering Hall. It felt big enough to house a small village or even town for that matter. Akosian scanned the surrounding land and made a note of the strategic places that an attack could come from various parts of the immense building.

Nayati and Imaani led the procession of people, animals and wagons. Akosian walked at a sedate pace in between lions. Her quiet presence was as protector to Her Queen and consort.

[Greetings, we come in peace . Walking a little ahead Nayati the male lion approached the small gathering waiting at the entrance and then stopped a little more that a human body as he sent out the thought.

The awaiting humans were joined by a pack of beautiful and ferocious looking wolves. One of the wolves stood protectively by the female human who stood before him. Beside her were four men to her right a young Eyrien and Haylian, to her left an older more seasoned looking Eyrien warrior standing alongside another Haylian man.

The woman standing by the lions was aware of the equally confusing stares aimed at her as well as the lions. She was used to various reactions to her combination of Eyrien wings and Dea al Mon delicately pointed ears. Various responses included being hunted, spat on decried as a foul not to mention evil thing. Thankfully she had spent much of her life in the company of those who simply loved her for who she was. Until now the clan-pride had been building a new life for themselves away from the taint of slavery, and the newest danger….

Taking in the details and stances of all those assembled Nayati focussed his look on the bored looking human who had his hands in his pockets. This was the one he read as the holder of the Black Jewels almost as dark as his own. He felt Akosian by his shoulder before he could tell her, as if it were possible, to stand her ground by the wagon. _They would be having words later… again._

[Welcome to Sa Diablo Hall, its good to hear that you come in peace. You'll forgive me for asking but who are you and what can we do for you? responded the bored looking human with the Black jewels scent.

Akosian stared at the assembled crowd and made eye contact with the wolf standing beside the only woman part of the 'welcoming' party. She must be warrior. She looks deceptively slim but her stance and body tone shows deep strength and I sense a woman who knows how to kill without hesitation.

[We are the Arambee clan-pride from the Island of Azaina and we come to ask for sanctuary. We also come seeking he those named Queen Draca and Prince Lorn, mother and father of the blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

**Chapter 8: We Are Lions**

The last thoughts sent came from the the second cat like creature that approached. Within the ruff of fur at her throat was a small and uncut ebony jewel hanging from a chain that looked as though it was made from some kind of vine. Those in the welcoming gathering looked at each other and at least two gasped.

'How do they know about Draca and Lorn' exclaimed an impetuous Daemonar before his uncle could send for them all to remain silent. There was no mistaking the ripple of shock that ran through the awaiting group.

[My name is Akosian, clan-pride head warrior, this is my Queen Imaani and her consort Nayati. Indicating each as she spoke to their minds.

Gracefully and slowly the woman placed both her hands in front of her in the gesture of peace. Then the richly brown skinned woman knelt warmth showing in her eyes as she looked to each lion in turn. Akosian kneeled between the two lions, not in subservience to those at the front of the Hall but in solidarity with her lioness Queen and her consort. Her right hand then dropped to rest on the deep fur around the consorts head. As she leaned over to the male lion an Ebon-gray jewel fell out of her tunic it was held on a simple wrought silver chain. The was a noticeable sense of alert before she smoothly replaced the jewel within the folds of her baggy tunic.

Daemon, considered the powered of the jewels held by the three in front of him and made a cold assessment that he could take all three of them out if they tried to hurt of his family. Without any trace on his face of the journey his thoughts were taking he'd identified ways to kill each one of them in quick succession.

As an aside Daemon wondered if the woman's eyes were a really dark brown or if they were actually black, the trick of the early morning dawn seemed make the pupils look as though they were a kind of gold flame. Clothed in shapeless layers of dirty and dusty brown coloured clothing, It was hard to tell what kind of outline shape this woman had. Lucivar would have been better able to assess her potential skills as a warrior. Daemon had noticed that she seemed to spend more time assessing Surreal than himself as a potential combatant.

The wolf moved towards the three who had come forward and sent [I have never seen kindred like you two before; I am Graysfang. What are kind of kindred are you?

[We are lions, brother wolf, the island where we come from used to have many of our kind, but we still exist in good number. Not all lions are kindred. Our clan-pride contains blood and non blood. We are made up of kindred and human kind. It good to see this strange land has some links between the kinds. the intelligent gaze that swept the awaiting group was almost mesmerising.

All this was sent by the one called Nayati , the lion with the deep fur around his head, continuing from his throat to his belly. Nayatic kept his sending on a common thread so that all gathered could hear his words.

Wagging his tail, as though his was still a young wolf cub Gray's Fang continued [Did you teach your blood humans to hear kindred?

A gentle roar escaped from both lions, this shook the awaiting party a little. It was a rolling booming sound that seemed to shake the ground. There was power behind that sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

Chapter 9 Lions Roar

Rising smoothly from her crouched position and then putting her hands on her hips the Akosian frowned [Nayati, Imaani, you know that kind of sound scares people who've never heard you laugh before She eyed the awaiting people and kindred as she spoke and noted that they had become a little more relaxed with her words. This is why she had shared her thoughts on a common thread. She tickled Nayati's ears as she moved to stand behind the two lions.

Just then the front doors burst open. 'Why are you keeping what is obviously a group of travel worn visitors waiting on our drive' A lovely woman with dark blond hair and dancing blue sapphire eyes looked at those by the door. She looked ahead to the three who had come forward from the caravan of travellers.

'Welcome I'm Jaenelle and if they haven't introduced themselves yet these are my family and friends. That one on the end is Lord Beale, next to him is Falonar, Surreal is my cousin, and this young man is my nephew, Daemonar and next to him is my husband Daemon.'

[Kaeleer's heart! the woman exclaimed on an open thread, it was obviously a thought that had escaped without the intention of being more than a thought. She noted that Daemon positioned himself protectively by his Queen. She nodded in appreciation as one whose task was also to protect.

'Why are you speaking on a thought spear rather than talking to us?' asked Jaenelle the smile on her facing and her outstretched hand of welcome taking any offence out of the question.

[We have been helped to understand the spoken language of your land but I don't think I can form words in your language. We spend so much time of mind to mind thought that it has become one of my languages..

Jaenelle looked around taking in the long snake of kindred and people within the caravan of travellers.

'would you like me to help your people to be able speak in our language?, I'd like to learn the language you call your own,' Jaenelle asked as she looked around again and noted the poor state of wagon's, coaches, horses and people standing by. Each person and animal wore the look of those too tired to go on for much longer.

Akosian looked at each lion in turn and then nodded to indicate her consent to the offer of help.

Closing her eyes Jaenelle reached out to Daemon, who sensing her need opened himself up for her to tap into his Black jewels. This was something they'd discovered they could share shortly after the birth of their first child.

When Jaenelle opened her eyes she smiled into the faces of the two lions and the woman accompanying them. 'You'll be able to understand and speak our language Akosian. It will still take a little time for some of the subtle meanings to make sense but I think most of our exchanges will make sense to you all.'

In unison the two lions roared as if in appreciation of the help Jaenelle had given to the communication difficulties. Looking a little amused but not afraid at their powerful expressions Jaenelle pointed to the entrance Hall and led the way inside.

'I don't know if everyone can fit into the Hall but please bring in the children and any of you elders who would like to freshen up into the Hall. Falonar do you know if we still have the camping gear from last season in the storage rooms, or are they still at Lucivar's and Marian's eyrie?'

Falonar shook himself out of what felt like a dream as he had observed as though from the outside this strange collection of people and kindred. Although they not completely relaxed and ready to trust us. He was intrigued.

'Yes Jaenelle the tents from last year are still in the store, along with the sleeping palettes, bags and other equipment used for that first and second circle excursion you persuaded us all to take. What was it you described it as a chance for the former first circle and members with our Ebon Askavi Eyrien warriors to bond!' The last was said with a glare that made Akosian want to know what had happened.

Daemon stood back easily to watch the teasing exchange between his wife and the visiting Eyrien warrior. Although he still hadn't quite forgiven Falonar for the emotional turmoil Surreal had felt after their break-up he was glad Falonar was becoming more relaxed around the wider members of the family and friendship circle. He was a man you wanted standing by you in the face of any battles.

Falonar was a very handsome Warlord Prince, had she not been brought up with her elder brothers, she might have found his brusque manner frightening. She found it familiar in a bizarre yet comforting way. He also reminded her of her father, although her fathers skin was darker, like her own skin, and his hair was worn shorn. Thoughts of her father warmed and saddened her all at once. _Please let this be a safe place for him?_

Jaenelle looked at Akosian sharply, as though. _She looked at me as though she'd felt or heard my thoughts._ She looked back, dark black eyes returning a questioning look into the deep sapphire pools that seemed to send energy and strength towards her. She looked to the lioness Imaani, her second mother, for a steadying comfort before breathing out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buschea & Lions by Ebonygriot**

I don't own any characters from the Black Jewels Trilogy; they belong to the very inspiring and talented Anne Bishop. New characters are my imagination. I make no profit from the tale that follows.

[Honest and critical reviews welcome.

Chapter 10: Family Tensions and Fractures

Ebon Askavi

Ama along with her daughter Aschan and her son Chaonar are accompanying Jadua, Indra the children of the clan-pride Queen Imaani. Indra's mate Rasq is also travelling with this group. They have with them around a thousand survivors of what had started out as two and half thousand kindred and people.

Ama wears her hair short but is no less feminine in her looks. Aschan who has just started delving into yet another trend in clothing wears layers of clothing in tones of rust, ochre and orange. This is her earth tone phase after all.

Chaonar has been getting on Aschan's very last nerve as he continues to taunt her about how she can't wrap her head very well. Using the cloths which she had woven before the start of the journey she'd tried to adapt some of the styles she'd seen her older sister Akosian use.

'Yes Chaonar it might have been useful if I had paid attention while Akosian had been showing her how to wrap the cloths. Brother why don't you just get a life and stop bugging me'

Hearing the seething tones in her voice this brother came up beside her looked at her precarious looking head wrap and asked. 'do you want me to re-wrap that for you?'

Although tempted to kick him in his family fruit. Aschan knew he had more of a knack at wrapping heads that she did, only because he flirted with so many woman as he advised them in their artful head wrapping. Aschan sucked salt and merely nodded keeping her lips pursed together. She didn't trust what she would say to him right now. Hell's fire why did the ripe shit have to look so smug.

They had camped for the night near a river which led to the woods they were due to travel through tomorrow. Sitting on a rock with a blanket spread over it Aschan waited for Chaonar to beginning re-wrapping her hair. She could feel that it felt firmer straight away.

'Thanks.' She mumbled as she got up of the stone and went to the river before the dusk made it impossible to see her reflection.

[Why do you get so much fun out of tormenting you little sister Chaonar? Indra enquired as she passed a giggling Chaonar.

Looking round at the lioness he smiled, 'Well you aren't so easy to rile, Jadua and Rashq would give as good as I could in any tormenting stakes. That just leaves good old Aschan.'

[What about your nephew Oriar? he can be quite humorous you know Indra had felt Chaonars body stiffen and his mood turn cold as soon as she mentioned Oriar's name. She had known this was the reaction she would get but she wasn't going to keep going along with so many other first circle members who danced around Chaonar's unrelenting rejection of his sister's child.

'I'll go a make sure the perimeters are secure for the night' Chaonar threw over his shoulder before making his rounds of the campsite.

'Was that another one of you attempt to get Chaonar to acknowledge that I exist bright fire?'

Oriar was sitting on a nearby tree stump watching as his friend the lioness approached him. His affectionate and deliberately annoying use of the name he had always called her, which was after all the meaning of her name, was an attempt to calm his friend a little.

Swatting his thigh with her paw, claws sheathed, Indra indicated for Oriar to make some space for her on the overturned log. Reshuffling to get into a comfortable position where he could still look into his friends eye Oriar sighed.

'I give up Indra, Chaonar's never going to get past me being the son of the man who raped his sister. I almost wish mama had taken me with her group. It's been harder on this journey than in our own village. Back there we both had regular patterns and routine that safely avoided each other.'

Darkness knows he was sick of being made to feel he should apologise for his existence by his uncle. Over the months of the journey to this new land the simmering resentment he felt towards his uncle had grown.

[Mother Night don't be going all soft and poor me on me right now Ori. You never quit before don't start now or you and I are going to have to wrestle again. Did the healer manage to get the marks out of you skin by the way.

'Crazy bitch, I don't know how your poor mate Rasq puts up with you.' [I prefer lioness to bitch just don't you forget it how snarly I can get.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while. Oriar gentling stoking his friends fur behind her right ear as she purred contentedly.

From the distance Ama had watched the exchange between her son and Indra. Although too far away to hear the exchange she knew what had passed between the two. Indra liked Chaonar but she was fiercely protective of Oriar, who had more kindred than human friends.

She had tried to talk to her son about the tension caused by his constant avoidance of Oriar. Oh he was never offensive or rude to the boy he just seemed to pretend that the youngster didn't exist.

'Indra, Oriar I'm going to say goodnight to Buschea would you like to come?' Lioness and young man swiftly moved towards Ama eager to take up this treat. Everyone loved spending time with Buschea. They all knew the extra shielding she provided the young and the old was taking its toll on her although they tried not to bother her the young especially missed being able to regularly drop in her lair back at the village.

**Greetingss Oriar, Indra it is sso good to ssee you both. I'm sorry I don't get to sssee you and the other young oness so much thesse dayss **

Indra and Oriar hugged and snuggled Buschea. 'If you promise not to bother Buschea with questions or prattle you can both sleep here tonight.' Announced Ama. She knew how much Buschea missed nights with the young.

Indra and Oriar were the too that were least likely to bother Buschea with chatter. Ama called in the sleeping mat for Indra and the Sleeping bag for Oriar. On both she put gentle warming spells. At the same time she sent a message to let Rasq know that Indra wouldn't be returning to their den for the night.

Ama excused herself and returned to the main campsite for the night. As the two slept by the grande damme she gently sent soothing emotions and thoughts to help ease them into a restful sleep for the night. Tomorrow these two and Oriar's Aunt would go out to meet the children of Draca and Lorn.


End file.
